desisions between life and death
by hamcs123
Summary: this is where katniss and peeta have to chose between there familys safety or if they want to do as they are asked by the captiol. includes love triangle. this is my first one so i hope you like it and sorry it is so long couldnt stop. :)


_Hunger games fan fiction_

_Katniss _

It's been a few weeks after are wedding and every thing has been normal up until….. _Peeta what should we do?_ I do- I don't know . peeta replied. _why would they do this ?_ I – don't know? Said peeta. I – don't know. Okay just stop it OK!. Im surprised by what he said I have never heard him talk like this and never to me. I stay quiet but lean in to imbrace him. We have just found out that the capitol has just taken peetas and my family hostage. We sit there in are embrace staring in to each others scared eyes. A single tear role down my face and peeta is instantly concerned. _Don't cry we will fix this. We just have to do what they say._ I stare at him focusing on his words remembering what that devil president snow said "_if you don't convince the districts of your love after the quarter quell your families will be ... Terminated". _Im still not completely sure what he wants us to do. Peeta though by the look on his face he knows what we have to do and it is going to be hard for both of us. _He wants us to have children if we don't want to go back into the games. _Snow agreed if we did what he asked he would change the quarter quell to something that does not involve us fighting but mentoring . he told us what the card reads and if we don't want this we have to have children. I look up from my feet looking into peetas large blue eyes. _What should I do what should I do? _If I agree I have to send my child to the reaping and into a world of poverty and constant worry and no free will. A life of watching people die in front of it as its parents sit through the games every year and having unexplained nightmares. I break down in front of peeta dropping to my knees in front of peeta losing my sanity. He is not expecting this and is bewildered but is still there to hold me. I cry into his shirt making it wet as he strokes my hair and whispers smoothing words into my ear.

Peeta

She fell asleep in my arms on the floor of are living room after the phone call with snow. She literally broke down in front of me. I was so frightened I didn't notice her until she hit the floor. I carry her up the stairs and into are double bed. She moved in after the wedding a few weeks before the phone call. Things were finally getting normal for us but snow has ruined everything. She looked so beautiful on the wedding day. Even with the make up she looked natural and she was so happy. I lay here down on the bed but she started to stir. She woke up and saw me standing there watching her. She said in a quiet voice "come lay with me" I crossed the room to the other side of the bed and lay down facing her. We didn't need words to say how we felt we just sat there looking into each others eyes in the dim light of the bed lamp. We doze off wrapped in each others arms, her head in my chest my arms protectively around her. When I wake I hear water running in the bathroom. Katniss must be having a shower. I lay there running the events that happened in my head over and over again seeing if I could have done it differently but I just can't. When she walks out she is only in a towel but I have seen this before. _Good morning baby. _Morning. Sleep well? _Yes but only because I was with you. _I blush but I have said things like this to her many times. I extend my arms out after she is dressed and she goes straight into them. We imbrace and I she is in deep thought, it must be about yesterday. I kiss her forehead and tell her that I will never leave her alone in all of this mess. We quietly sit there in each others arms when there is an unexpected knock at the door. We both get up to answer it because I don't want to leave Katniss and she won't let go. As we get to the door the knocking gets more demanding as I open the door the rays of light blind me but as my eyes adjust I see its gale!

Katniss

"Gale, what are you doing here you should be at the mines?" I say. I see in his face that gale doesn't look happy with me and peeta holding each other. When gale finally stops gawking at me he says "Katniss can I speak with you alone?" I look at peeta and he gives me a look that says has fine with it. I step outside and onto the front porch. Peeta after taking one last glance closes the door over. Gale turns to me and looks in concern. "Why are you here and where is your family?" I instantly start to cry. Gale sits on the chair beside me putting a protective am arm around me. Gale has always been here for me. Even though he doesn't agree with me with peeta he is still there. I look up at him and tell him everything, the peeta situation, my family's were-a-bouts and the "baby" enforcement. I can tell he is angry with the capitol and snow. "Katniss I love you" he suddenly blurts out. "Run away with me, I can keep you safe". Im in shock I wasn't expecting this and im quiet. Gale takes this as a bad thing not realising and grabs my arm tight. "Katniss I need you and if I can't have you no one can". I come to my senses and let out a carry for help. "PEETA". The door instantly opens and peeta comes out. Gale stands up taking this as a threat and bolts him self at peeta. I watch in shock as gale tackles peeta to the ground, but he is ready for it and has him pinned down in seconds. Peeta punches him and with one blow he is out. Peeta gets up of him and runs to my aid I have been crying softly in the corner of the porch watching everything. Peeta picks me up and carries me inside and sets me on the sofa. He runs to the door and locks it and closes one of the big windows above me because im freezing. He heads for the phone and dials a number. I here him answer "hello yes I need peacekeepers yes, peeta Mellark. Can you come and collect a man at are house he has tried to kidnap my wife". He hangs up and heads for the door to tie up gale with the rope in the cupboard beside the door.

Peeta

As I head out gale is just where I left him in the middle of the road. That's where we ended up after he tackled me. I see flashing lights in the distance and know that they are nearly here. I tie him up and leave him here. Its bright enough so hey will see him. I head back into katniss and find her where I left her. She is in shock. "why would he do this ? he was my friend. My best friend" I go straight to here and take here in an imbrace she is still waiting for her answer but I don't know what to say. She wont speak and it is scaring me. The things that have happened to here over the past few days has made her paralysed I watch her not knowing what to do. I study her not able to say anything afraid that if I say the wrong thing she will brake down. I pick her up and carry her up stairs. I put her under the covers and go get her a glass of water. When I get back she is crying. "Peeta I need you" she barely gets out. I nod and lay down beside her. She puts her head on my chest and cries softly. "It's all my fault" she says. I turn to her in concern "what? No its not. Its not" I coo softly while I stroke her hair. Later see falls asleep. I fall asleep to and when I wake up its midnight. I get up and go over to haymitchs and leave Katniss a note to let her know where I am encase she wakes up while im gone. When I get there I find him asleep at the table. I tell him everything that has happened over the past two days. "You have to do it son, it's the only way" haymitchs growls. "I know but Katniss…she is not….she won't…." I don't know how to say this. "Well try to make her see since boy are you willing for your families to die because she wont" I start to get angry with him "why are you blaming Katniss is not just her" I snap. Haymitchs looks shocked at me not expecting me to say this to him. We stare at each other until I turn to leave when he speaks up. "Don't mess this up boy were all dead" I don't look back and slam the door behind me still angry at what he said.

Katniss

When I wake up I find im alone. _Where is he _I think. I hear the door open down stares and go to see who it is. It could be gale but then remember that he is in custody. I see his blonde hair through the banister spokes. "Peeta, where were you?" he turns his head and I can see he is angry. I slip down the stairs and go to him. "What's wrong, honey?" he is shocked I called him that but I don't care, im just trying to make him feel better. "Katniss im sorry for bringing this up but… we have to have a baby! Are families and us could all be killed or worse tortured and harmed in every way possible then shown to panem what he can do" I don't know what to say but think to myself that he is right. I run into his arms and say "ok fine I'll do it for you" he hugs me hard and firm. I feel so safe in his arms, like as if they will protect me from anything, everything and anyone. He kisses my head and leads me up stairs. I lay on the bed and he lies beside me my eyes are tried so I go to sleep beside him thinking that he is the man I love and will always love. I wake up from a nightmare that peeta had been taken by gale while I was sleeping and that he had locked him up, he was leaning over me and he was pinning me down. then I woke up. Peeta of course was there to cam me. Its early morning and I see peeta and I are not going to get back to sleep. He kisses me and I kiss him back I know where this is going but don't stop it because I promised him that I would. He leans over me kissing me passionately. I deepen the kiss and pull him close the pressure of his chest against mine is like the hugs we share but so much more I feel the insides of me bubble with excitement and what im about to do. I pull of his shirt and feel his upper muscles with the tips of my fingers he pulls of mine so he can see my bra and I loose it after that. I rip my bra of for him and he stares in delight "you're so beautiful" he says while kissing me again we take the rest of are clothes of and well you no what happens. It is like heaven inside of you and I don't want it to end but it does.

Peeta

When we wake up we go down stairs to the kitchen and have something to eat. Im cooking though but Katniss likes to watch me. As we eat on the sofa I turn the TV on. We see ceaser flickermen on stage looking the same as always he says he has a special guest. I take the plates of Katniss and bring them inside thinking of this morning. When I come in I hear Katniss scream. I seem to look puzzled because when Katniss points at the screen I nearly faint. Its president snow with prim beside him. They are talking about us and prim looks scared. They are talking about the wedding and the future. Katniss is at the screen now looking at prim seeing if there is hurt in her eyes. When it ends the camera swings to the audience. At the vey front it's my family and . They also look scared. I turn to Katniss who is now in tears. I imbrace her and coo soothing words into her ears. Katniss finally says something "peeta what if we never get them back?" my heart sinks at the words but I have to stay strong. For Katniss. "It wont happen, now lets get something to eat" it's been at least been five hours since lunch. The time went by so quickly and we have just been sitting here on the sofa in each theirs imbrace. We head to the kitchen. When we pass the front door there is a knock. I open it and find gale. He has a sad look on his face but I still tense up when I see him. He says "im sorry for how I acted but can I see Katniss" I ask him to wait. I meet Katniss in the kitchen and tell who was at the door. She instantly freezes when I say his name. "You don't have to see him if you don't want to" I say with concern in my voice. "No I want to and if I need you again I will just shout" she heads out the door and I follow her to the door. I say I will be in the living room so im close. Then she turns and opens the door.

Katniss

He is standing leaned over the wooden hand rail then I walk out silently. He hears me though and turns around. "Im so sorry Katniss about what happened" he blurts out. I take it hard on him and say "why gale? Who does this?" he seems stunned at the rage that is in my voice. "Im….I….." I cut him off "I thought you where my friend, my best friend. Do you know how this makes me feel? I can't believe you coming her asking for forgiveness after what you did. Get away from my house and never come back" I start to cry at the last sentence and he tries to comfort me but I shake him off. He seems hurt and runs off. I break down once again. I curl up and hear the door open. It is of course peeta and he takes me up stairs to bed. He tucks me in and goes to leave but I won't let him. "Stay with me". "Always" I here in response before he gets in beside me. We fall asleep and when we wake up we are starving. As we head down stairs I think to my self about the other night with peeta. I wish I could have more nights like this but I would never tell peeta that. When we get to the kitchen it is clear that it is well after sunset. Peeta turns the light on and goes to the fridge. He pulls out some things and then turns on the oven. I love watching him cook. His hands at work are so fascinating. In less than ten minutes he is done and is serving up. When we finish we head for the living room like always but since it brings back the memories we head up stairs again. I say I need a shower and go into the bathroom. Peeta changes the bedding and puts it down for a wash. When I get out he has made the bed and is in his bed clothes. As I dry off I don't care is peeta sees me since we have seen each other before. I see this shocks him and he is trying so hard not to look at me.

Peeta

When she is dressed and her hair is put up I bring her in for a cuddle and a kiss. She deepens in and soon enough we are making out on the bed. She reaches for my top and I don't object. I take of hers and look at her breasts they are perfect. She sees that im liking this by my growing manhood. She stands up and starts to strip for me. First her trousers then her pants lastly she lets her hair fall out of its plait. I look at her like she is a work of art. She gets back on the bed and says "now you" as she removes my pants. She leaps on top of me and straddles my waist. She goes in for a long kiss before entering me. It is so great that I eminently groan with pleasure. She pulls in and out until we are getting faster and she hits her climax. Soon after I hit mine and I collapse on the bead next to her. We fall asleep in each others arms still naked. When I wake up Katniss is beside me still asleep. I wonder if I should wake her up but decide not to because I want to go and paint and I would like to do it alone. As I get up to leave the room I cant help but look at her asleep. I do realise what we have just done and for him but it wasn't completely forced into and it wasnt even me it was her she egged it on. It was like she needed it to be sure of her self. As I reach the study which I have turned into an art studio I think about what I should draw. Not sure still, I start to sketch and a picture of Katniss. As I start to paint I here her coming down stairs. I not sure but I don't know why I don't want her to see it and leave and lock the door and head to her. She has a smile on her face and goes straight into my arms we kiss still smiling head to the kitchen for something to eat. Im happy because she is happy and because we might have a child in nine months. I know it is early to be thinking about that but I cant believe that im having it with her.

Katniss

"What are you thinking about?" I ask. He comes out of his daze and looks embarrassed. "I was thinking ….about…la..last night" he stammers out. I remember this and fell sick in the pit of my stomch. Peeta sees this and tries to comfort me. I look into his big blue eyes and I feel better. I love the security he gives me. "im scared that if I do get pregnant when I have it they will take it away from me and sell it off for all its worth. I tell peeta this and he whispers "me too but I wont let that happen to my family". I kiss him, for that one sentence makes me fall in love with him all over again. We head for the sofa and cuddle in front of the TV. There is a knock on the door "come in" peeta shouts. As the door opens and the person steps in it no other than haymitch. He looks bad but yet again he always does he comes in and looks at peeta. "Can I have a word boy?" he grumbles. "Why?" peeta spits back. Peeta isn't like this so I no haymitch has said something to him the last time he visited. "Because I want to say... say...sorry" he barely whispers. "You can say it to the both of us". Peeta calmly asks trying to control his temper. "Im sorry for what I said about you too and if you need time then take it but be careful". He leaves the house as soon as he has finished what he was saying. I turn to peeta looking for answers about this outburst. "He said that we would all die and it was your fault but I told him it was tuff for both of us and walked out." He quickly said not looking at me. I turn his face to mine and say "its fine I know he didn't mean and im happy about you sticking up for me". He looks more relaxed at what I said and that im not angry. He kisses me and I deepen it but break it of and stand up. "do you want to go for a walk?" I ask him. "yeh sure but were to?" "were ever we end up I guess" I answer. "ok" he says and we get ready to go out.

Peeta

As we head out the door I see that it has began to brighten up coming into spring so I only wear my jacket. We start to walk hand in hand and are enjoying my time with Katniss. But then I see him the tall bodied dark haired figure. My heart sinks knowing that there will be trouble. He sees us and seems like he is happy to see us. He starts to quicken his pace to a jog and I stiffen up. Katniss scenes this and rubs my thumb against hers calming me. He doesn't smile but stairs at Katniss and me. "Hey gale nice to see you." I say trying to keep this friendly but he isn't having any of it. He ignores me and now stares at Katniss. "Im here again to say sorry for what I have done and to say that I will leave you alone and never come near you if that is what you want." His tone is deep and has no feeling in it. Katniss has really hurt him if he is already giving up. Its quiet for a while, Gale turns to walk off emotions getting to him but Katniss speaks. "I want you back but I don't want trouble ever and I want things back to normal with us" he stops at her words. "I will try." He says in a low voice. "Gale I mean it, if you don't I will never speak to you again." Katniss is now shouting. He turns around and stairs at her, tears in his eyes. Katniss has the same type of tears in her eyes and I can see this is killing her. "Ok, fine katnip but I will never stop loving you and hating him for what he has made you into." Gale runs off in the direction of the fence and I know where he is going. I turn to Katniss and take her in my imbrace "do you want to go back to the house?" I ask. "No, I still want a walk im sick of looking at that house." I let out a laugh and so does Katniss as we head for town. We reach the bakery and go in to meet my dad at the counter. "Hey son hasn't seen you in a while" dad says smiling at us. My brothers must here us and rust out of the back to greet us. "Peet where have you been I have been nearly going over to the house to check up on you and to make sure you weren't dead." Rye says and wheat agrees. Peeta laughs at them and there concern but answers them with "its fine Katniss has looked after me". They both look at each other and grin knowingly I blush and Katniss heads her face in my side. We leave in a while because Katniss want to go home and because it was getting dark.

Katniss

As we head back we call into haymitch to see if he needs any thing or has any news for us about the capitol. We find him in his usual spot in the kitchen but he is asleep so we just leave him. As we reached peetas house the sun was just on the horizon. We sit on the porch and watch it. "It's beautiful" I breathe out in a quiet voice almost like a whisper. I turn to him and look into his big blue eyes and he says "it's not as beautiful as you Kat" I reach up to kiss him and he doesn't hesitate to respond. When we get in we eat a late diner and head to bed. I cuddle up to his chest and he puts his protective arms around me. I whisper "why do you love me?" He simply sighs and says "because I just do." I love the way that it is so simple but has so much meaning in the words. I fall asleep and think that peeta is and the only one for me.

2 weeks later….

Peeta

Im worried about Katniss she has been throwing up in the morning but she says she is fine. After my constant nagging during this week she finally decided to go see a doctor that's now come to town from the capitol. When we get there we say are names and are told to go sit in the waiting room. As I sit there I grab Katniss had because she and I are nervous. When we get called out to the doctors room Katniss starts to shake. "Its ok Kat im here, right here" I say as we stand outside the room while I try to sooth here. In a few seconds though katniss is okay. When we get in we are greeted with a small pale lady with short blue hair and bright pink eyes. She says "hello Katniss, im doctor kinty and I am going to run some tests to see what is wrong with you. But first what are your symptoms?" Katniss just nods so I answer her question. "She has been throwing up in the morning and has been light headed". asks "has she been eating more than usual or felt hungry." "No" says Katniss now willing to speak but is just about a whisper. "We will just take a blood sample from Katniss here and run it through some tests." After she has the blood out she says that we can return in three days, that is when the results will be in. when we get home we just get into bed and stay close together.

Katniss

The next 2 days have been hell. Peeta has been taking care of me though so it isn't that bad. I have been worrying myself sick. Peeta says I have to eat but I can't, I know that I will just throw it up again. The day comes to the doctor's appointment and im up early watching peeta sleep. He is so peaceful and hasn't gone a worry face on him like he has lately. When he wakes up it makes me smile. "Whets got you in such a good mood today?" peeta says with a smile. "You" I whisper out. His smile some how gets bigger and pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you Kat" peeta whispers out after are kiss. "I love you too." I say is shocks both of us. I have never said it, never. Peeta kisses me again but with more passion. He deepens it but then there is a knock at the door. Peeta gets up and I follow him down to the door. When we open it we find that is at the door. My heart nearly runs off thinking there is something wrong but she is smiling. "May I come in I need to tell you something about the results." Sure peeta says and opens the door wider and heads to the living room. When we are sitting, me and peeta on the sofa and her in the armchair she continues with the news. But she sure doesn't what us to wait because she just says it. "Katniss you are pregnant!" im suddenly blacked out. Thoughts of babies getting killed going through my head. When I open my eyes I find peetas but they are in a worried state. When I try to sit up but peeta won't allow it. "No Katniss, stays down I'll go get some water" and he is gone. I see that the doctor is gone so I relax and wait for peeta to come back. "Peeta what happened, after see told me it went black" just thinking about the new news makes me frightened. "You fainted Katniss and hit your head hard of the table you have been out for hours. I thought…..i thought you had brain damage and was going to die" he is crying now and I sit up and hug him tight to let him know that im not hurt. "do you think we can do this" I say. "Yes and we will, don't worry Katniss you will be a great mother". I kiss him. It's to let him know that I love him and I always will.

4 months later

Peeta

Katniss' bump will start to show shown and the only people that know are her mum and sister, haymitch and president snow. We told him so he wouldn't try and kill are families and to insure are safety. Today though we both chose to tell my family about Katniss and I. when we wake up she is in my arms in a quiet sleep and she is beautiful. Since she isn't in her poker face she looks relaxed. When we are going to head downstairs to get something to eat after Kat woke up she asks me something. "How will I tell gale?" she just blurts out. I find it as a shock but she has been thinking about this for a while. "If you want I will do it with you so he doesn't hurt you" she looks more relax after what I said. "Im just worrying about how I will tell my mum" I joke and she smiles. When we reach town the sun is out and it's busy. Its Sunday so im looking out for gale. He could be here but by the time he is probley in the woods. When we get to the bakery that I have been visiting over the past months looks the same. When we get in we are greeted by my dad and brothers. "Where's mum?" I ask. "She's in the back. Why?" rye answers. "Good. We all need to talk" peeta says with steadiness. They close the shop so no customers interrupt us. When we go into the back my mum is at the sink washing up. She turns startled. "Peeta what a surprise" she turns to Katniss with the evil glare she used to give me when I did something wrong in public and she couldn't punish me. We tell her why we are here and they all sit around the table.

Katniss

Peeta said he would tell them since I told my family. "I know this is out of the blue but….me and Katniss are expecting a…..a…" peeta is froze. "A baby" I finish for him before this gets bad. It's quiet, to quiet. "How fair?" I hear peetas dad say. "4 months" peeta answers after regaining his voice. His mum just stairs at us for a while. His brothers shoot congrats to us after what we told them sunk in. when we leave I see him standing staring at us. I turn to peeta and he sees him to. Gale starts to walk over so we meet him half way. "We need to talk" I say first. "Okay later at yours then" gale says but he is now staring at peeta. "Ok then see you later. Bye" I say to him and pull peeta away before this ends in a fight. When we get home we make dinner and wait for gale to show. We plan to tell him over dinner. When he gets here I invite him while peeta serves out food onto the plates. Gale has no emotion on his face, it's scary. It's quiet while we eat but Katniss says she will tell him just before we finish dinner. Peeta serves dessert so I decide to start this. "Gale I need to tell you something?" I say in a quiet voice. "What is it? But it must be big because you made me dinner." Gale is pushing it. "Gale there is no need for that!" im raising my voice. "When did you get manners miss. Perfect all of a sudden!" gale is getting angry. "This is important gale" I say to him calming down.

2tell me then so I can leave" he grumbles. Peeta walks in with the cake we made and sets on the table. "Gale im pregnant" I say it suddenly because if I don't do it now then I know I won't. "What?!" gale almost's shouts "I don't believe this" gale is glaring at peeta. "Did you rape her huh bread boy!" gale is now on his feet. "No! Why would you think that" peeta is now standing. "Katniss NEVER wanted a family so why one now" gale is heading for peeta fists clenched. Gale throws a punch and peeta ends up in the hall. "GALE what the" I scream. "Katniss go and hide. GO" peeta shouts but I don't move. "Why can't you see that she doesn't love you gale, not in that way" peeta says trying to calm himself down but gale is having none of it. "Katniss does love me and I will have her!" gale is now coming for me but peeta tackles him to the ground. "Katniss GO NOW!" peeta is shouting now but still I don't move. Gale gets peeta onto his back in pure rage and starts to punch peeta in the face. Instantly he goes out cold from the blows so gale directs his attention to me. "Katniss why do this to me" gale says getting closer. "I love you more than him" glancing over at peeta quickly. "No gale you're a monster" I cry out. Gale grabs me by the wrist and pushes me to the ground. "HELP! HELP!" im screaming now. "I will kill that thing inside of you and take you for myself" gale says and goes to kick my stomach. My hand flies to my stomach in defence. I close my eyes expecting the blow but it doesn't come peeta has gale back on the ground. "Katniss RUN!" peeta screams so I rush for the door. Gale is quick though and has peeta out cold again in seconds and is after me. I get halfway down the path when gale jumps me and swings me over his shoulder. He runs to the fence and throws me under. "HELP." Im shouting again and kicking and hitting gale. He brings me to the old building that my father used to take me. He ties me up and sets me beside the fire. "why gale? Let me go please" im crying but he wont listen. "I will come back for you later but first let me deal with the bread boy" gale says as he leaves me on the cold ground.

Peeta

When I wake up katniss is gone. Gale is also gone and im worried. I clean myself up and grab a weapon encase gale comes back. The only thing I can find is a few knifes a rolling pin and a frying pan. I stand in the hall on alert with the lights off. Then I hear him he is at the gate and mumbling "katniss is mine how dare he do this" I scared so I get the phone and run to my room. I call the peacekeepers and wait in silence. Then suddenly I hear him "peeeeetttaaaa where arreee youuu?" he is outside my door. Then I see it he is trying to turn the handle. "Let me in peeta" he is really creepy. Then in an instant there is an axe through the door. After a few more hits it stops. I here nothing. His hand goes through a gap made by the axe in the door. He undoes the lock and steps in. "where are you bread bo..." I hit him on the head with the frying pan and he hits the floor but is not dead. The peacekeepers come a pick him up and I tell them what happened. Gale wakes up "you won't find her even if the district is looking for her, you wont never without my help". They grab him and push him out the door. I stand and think the only place she could be is in the woods. I put on some warm clothes and grab a light. When I reach the fence im scared out of my skin but I have to, for katniss. I see some foot prints in the mood so I follow then. Then I see it a small pond and an old concrete building. There is an orange glow and I can hear crying. "Katniss is that you?" I say in a loud voice and I listen for a response. "PEETA IS THAT YOU HELP" "KATNISS" I barge through the door and go straight to her. "Im here, im here" I say as I untie her. When we get home we lock up all of the doors and windows and try to tidy up but we are still in shock. We just head to bed and cuddle and sooth each other in bed.

3 weeks later

When I wake up katniss is still asleep and I can't help but stare at her, she is just so beautiful. We are just recovering from the gale incenent. I can't believe though she is going to have my child, heck I still can't believe that we are married. Im still afraid though because of the capitol and _snow_ just his name gives me chills. I decide that I will do something for katniss today to make her feel special. I get up and head down stairs. Her bump is staring to show and she hates it. She thinks its ugly but I think it is a perfect site. I go into the kitchen and start to make some bread. Once I have them in the oven I tidy the house up and go to paint in my studio. I decide to paint her so she can see how perfect she is to me. When im finished I go in to check on katniss and find her in the bathroom.

Katniss

When I woke up I was alone but I could hear peeta downstairs so I took a shower. I hate this bump it makes me look fat. "kat are you in there?" peeta says from the outside of the bathroom door. "yea" I answer "just getting out now". And I clamer out I get dressed and go out with my hair wet so I can blush it. Peeta is on the bed and he looks excited. "whats got you so happy?" I ask unsure. "lets do something nice today" peeta almost sings out. "like what?" I ask not sure on where this is going, I hate going outside because people just stair at the bump. "I was thinking a picnic in the garden" peeta causally says. "sure, but im no cooking" making him laugh and me giggle. He sweeps me into his arms and kisses me. It's a light, thoughtful kiss. A peeta kiss. We go down stairs and prepare the picnic with drinks, food, blankets, books, paper and pencils for peeta and a box of chocolate. We sit and laugh and eat all through the day. As the sun sets peeta pulls out a picture and hands it to me. "it's a picture of you kat, this is how I see you everyday" peeta almost whispers. I nearly cry because it is beautiful. It shows me in a chair with a infant in my arms and a bow and arrow at the side. Peeta sees me as a mother and a fighter. "peeta this is beautiful, we will hang this up in our house". Peeta looks shocked but delighted that I called it our house. He kisses me and cuddles me close as we watch the sun go down.

5 months later

Peeta

Katniss is getting close to the delivery of our baby and I don't want to leave her side. She says she's fine but I can tell that she is scared. Today we started of like usual but kat keeps getting pains. She says its just cramps but I don't believe her. I have my phone with me just in case I have to make a call to her mum to come. "Don't look at me like that it feels like im crazy and can't be trusted" kat says while we eat lunch. "Im sorry but you are due any time know" it goes quiet. "Im tired im going to go lie down" kat says as she gets up. I help her up stairs and into bed. "Just shout if you need anything, ok" I say as I leave and head for the living room. There is a book I have been reading called Treasure Island and it's very interesting. After a few chapters I go back up stairs to check on kat and find she's asleep. I go to my art room and paint a beautiful field filled with every type of flowers (but roses). Then I hear it a panicked shout from up stairs. I run as fast as I can and find kat standing over a puddle of water. Her face is a white as snow and she just about gets out "I think my waters just broke".

Katniss

Peeta is straight away on the phone to my mum beckoning her over to help with the labour. "Sit on the bed kat and breath" peeta says in a scared raspy voice. As I do a wave of pain comes and it is blinding. I close my eyes and try and stay calm for me and peetas sake. I hear the door open an feet shuffling up the stairs. "Katniss!" I hear prim call. "In here" peeta calls back. My mother and prim come through the door as another wave hits me and I strangle out a shout in pain. "Peeta get towels, hot water and a few blankets." My mum tells peeta and he does as he is told. "Prim get katniss' pants off" my mum tells her and she also reacts. When peeta comes back he I even paler than before. He crouches down beside me and holds my hand. "Katniss are you ok?" peeta says in a low voice. "No! Im not im in labour, you idiot!" I shout at him through the whole time saying that this is his fault and that im never doing this again for anyone. The pain is blinding and im in labour for an hour before the baby girl is born. "She's beautiful kat" peeta says as he holds her up to me and she is she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. As I hold her I let her feed and all but we start to think of names. "Lets call her after a flower or a plant" peeta says but I don't think i want to. "Whats your mums name peeta?" I ask and he goes quiet. "Carol. Why?" "Just thinking" I answer. Prim buts in "why don't you call her flora that means flower in Latin." Peeta and I look at each other and think this is a great name for are baby.

2 weeks later

Peeta

It's been two weeks since kat give birth to our baby flora. We have gotten used to the whole baby thing now. Kat is now in the living room with flora and Kat's reading to her. As I make lunch there is a knock at the door. "I will get it" I shout into katniss. As I head for the door I can hear voices on the other side. As I open it I find Effie and our prep teams. "hey come in. what are you doing here?" I blabber out with a smile on my face. "Peeta how are you and kat doing and were is she?" cinna asks. "In the living room" I answer and show them all in. they haven't seen the baby yet so I can't wait to see there faces. "OMG katniss she is beautiful, can I hold her" everyone is saying and cooing at her. Kat looks delighted to see everyone. "Her names flora it means flower in Latin" I add in. "who thought of the name" cinna asks out of curiosity. "Prim thought of it" katniss answers. There's a knock at the door and the only person it could be would be haymitch. "What is Effie doing here?" I hear as I open the door to an upset looking haymitch. I laugh at him and he pushes his way in. when I get back in katniss is asking Effie something. "Oh you, peeta and flora are going to the capitol for an interview about the baby and what not". Me and kat freeze "what?" haymitch asks. "Yes you are leaving in 3 hours so we are going to help pack. There is a baby room set up in the house you will be staying at so all you need to bring is baby clothes since we can get you clothes." My heart drops. The capitol is already taking it away from me and it hasn't even been a full month.

Katniss

When we get on the train flora is looking at everything with her big blue eyes. She is so good. She only cries when she needs feed or changed or if she just wants attention. When we get to are room we find a crib for flora so we but her down for a nap before diner. Peeta and I lie down on the bed and hold each other in are arms. "Katniss, you make me the happiest man in the world and I love you" peeta says in a thoughtful way. "I love you too peeta. Always" peeta kisses me and I deepen it but Effie knocks on the door summing us to dinner "coming, peeta says in an annoyed voice. I just laugh at him and Effie's bad timing. We leave flora but bring the baby monitor with us because she will be up soon anyway. Everyone is seated around the table and the starters of a green, creamy soup are being served. When dessert is being brought out there is a cry on the monitor. "Ill go" I say to peeta as I get up and leave. When I get there she is staring up at me with her big blue eyes. "Whats wrong baby?" I ask and she instantly stops crying. "did you just want company, ok come on" I say to her and pick her up she is smiling at me "I love you so much and I wont let anyone hurt you ok don't be afraid. You look so much like your dad it's unbelievable and do I see some hair you little monkey" I say tickling her while I change her on the bed before we go to everyone else. She is giggling at me and I make some funny faces at her. "Come on then little loaf lets go see everyone else" I say to her as we leave the carriage. When we get in everyone is looking at me. "What?" I ask and a little curious. "We heard everything kat" peeta says and I go red on the spot. I forgot about the baby monitor. "You are a great mother katniss" Effie says and everyone agrees. I hand flora over to peeta so she can see her dad and eat my dessert. When we get back I feed flora and we play with her until she gets tired then we put her down for the night. We get into bed and cuddle in each others arms. "Does she really look like me, she has your hair colour" peeta says. "Yes with those big blue eyes of hers she is the double of you, she even has your head shape." I tell him and he just smiles. "We will be in the capitol in the morning. Are you scared?" peeta asks me and I answer truthfully "yes but the quicker its done the quicker we can leave." Peeta kisses me "you are the best mother for are child do you know that" peeta says and I just kiss him back.

Peeta

When we wake up we are ushered out of the train and into a car with tinted windows. When we get to the house we are sent into a room where we can get ready for the interviews and there is a crib in there as well for flora. When we are done with the makeovers kat looks beautiful. The whole time flora was asleep so she is well rested for tonight. We get her into a lovely blue dress with matching blue shoes. "You make a lovely family" cinna says from behind us. It makes kat smile, and I love it its so beautiful on her. When we get to the place of the interview me meet ceaser and we let him hold flora. "She is so cute I could eat her up" he says handing her back. She just shares at him with his blue hair, its strangle for her. In the interview ceaser asks her name, about the future etc. but there is one question that catches me out "will you be having more children in the future?" i answers "it depends if kat is ready for the pain again but we would love for flora to have siblings" this makes some people laugh and sigh at it. "Who thought of the name flora?" ceaser asks and kat answers this one "prim thought of it, it means flower in Latin". The crowd thinks prim naming my child is great and there is cheers and clapping as we say goodbye and get of stage. When we get back to the house we put flora into bed after kat feeds her and we head to bed. "Do you want to have more kids?" i ask and she simply replies with "do you?" my reaction is enough for her since i flip her onto her back and kiss her with the most passion I can muster. (You can guess what happens that night and its not sleep).

Katniss

In the morning there is a knock at the door and one of the maids that are about the house answer it. "You have a visitor in the office Mrs. and Mr. Mellark" she says in her shrilly capitol voice. We bring flora and head for the office. When we open the door we find snow and a peacekeeper. "Please sit" he says so we do. "What a lovely baby you have there can I see it" he says through his pink puffy lips. "_she_ has a name and why?" peeta asks. "I won't hurt her I just want to see her she is going to be famous through all of panem" he says and it instantly clicks in my head. "You are going to show her of everywhere so _you_ don't lose power aren't you" I say to him annoyed. "The next games are coming up so I need you katniss to stay at home with flora and peeta needs to mentor" he says not listening. "Why can't I go?" I ask him, peeta goes stiff and I can since it. "I would like to stay with my family?" peeta says in a calm voice. "I don't think so Mr. Mellark as I can choose and if you don't I will harm your family or baby flora" he says in a sly way that gives me shivers. "You c ant just do that" I start but he cuts me off. "I think you do know what I can and cant do but to make sure you do it I will take primrose and your mother until the end of the games" my heart sinks if I had flora I would have dropped her. Peeta grips me by the arm and tries to lift me but with no hope. "Katniss please get up" I hear him say and in the back round I can hear snow laughing while he leaves. Peeta calls for some help and he gives them flora while he picks me up. He carries me to bed. When we get there he puts me down and retrieves flora and puts her back to bed. "Katniss I won't let them hurt them I promise." Im not worrying about that though because what is he planning for peeta if he has taken my family into capture. I look up at him and the worry on peetas face makes me cry instantly. "Why would he do this?" I manage to strangle out. "I don't know kat but please stay strong for flora" he asks me "I will don't worry".

3 weeks later

Peeta

Katniss has been crying since they took her family every night and tomorrow I leave for the capitol. "Kat I will write every night to you and get them sent to you by Effie ok" I tell her in the morning s we get ready for the reaping. When we get there all three of us go on stage and take seats. Flora is asleep from the stroll here so she is being good…. "Now for the girls" Effie puts her hand in and pulls out a slip "Bella stronghold" she's from the mercent part of town. Her dad runs the grocers. "And the boys" she puts her hand in and takes a longer time getting it "Rory Hawthorne" oh no not him why him. Katniss is already crying. I catch sight of gale he isn't happy. When they go back into the hall to talk with there family katniss heads in too. "Im going to see Rory ok" kat says to me and runs down the corridor. While I stand there with flora I see gale and he comes over "will you please try and save him Mellark he is my brother." "Don't worry I will" I reply with to his face but I can see he is looking at flora. "That's a nice name flora" he says and walks down the corridor.

Katniss

"Rory listen peeta will look after you ok he wont let you die" I tell him I go through a few things but he isn't really listening. "Why aren't you going?" he asks me. "Because of flora" I answer. "Gale wishes he didn't do that to you and wants to say sorry" he says just before I leave. When I get back up to peeta I pass gale and he stares at me as we pass. …. "Peeta I will miss you and so will your daughter." I tell him this as he says goodbye to her. He starts to cry and I give him a hug. "Don't worry ok" I say to him in are imbrace.

2 weeks later

The games are under way and Rory is still alive. I haven't seen gale since the reaping and I have been worrying about him. I start every day the same, waking from a nightmare then I get up feed flora, dress flora, play with flora, and put her to sleep and the same thing every day. I wish I had some company and some help. Flora is getting big and has a few teeth coming so she has been teething. There was a knock at the door this morning though that caught me off guard. I was in the living room changing flora when it happened so I couldn't even answer "come in" I shout and in response I hear the door open. I turn to see who it is and find gale standing in the door way. "Hey, you looked tired" he says as he enters. "Well I am with the nightmares I haven't slept" I say with a sigh. "Do you need help because I don't have to go to the mines since Rory is in the games and we are down to the final eight?" Gale says while he sits down on the sofa. "Oh, the final eight Rory is good" I say trying to lighten the mood but it doesn't seem to work. "So can I help you out katnip it's the least I could do after what I did" he says to me in a low voice. "Yeh you start today, can you look after her while I take a shower" I ask him trying no to sound as if I don't trust him. "Yeh go ahead" he says back so I go upstairs but bring the baby monitor so I can listen in.

"Hello flora how are you" I hear him say and flora laughing. This goes on for the next week and we watch Rory on TV together. He is really good with flora and im happy for his company.

Peeta

Rory is down to the final 2 him and a small but evil girl from district 4 they meet at the only river in the arena. He spears her in the shoulder but she has a knife in is arm in no time. He tackles her to the ground and uses the knife she hit him with to end her life in the neck. He won I can't believe it though. Gale will be so grateful. I go home without Rory though and decide to surprise kat if I come home early. When I get to my home it's late. I open the door to see katniss hugging gale. "elm hello" I say "katniss when she hears me she flips "peeta, your back OMG flora missed you so much" she says in a hyper voice after giving me a kiss. "So gale, what are you doing here" I ask him. "I have been helping katnip with flora and other stuff. Keeping her company. And thanks with Rory" he hugs me, this is a surprise. "I need to go and check on my family" gale says and leaves. Later on there is a knock on the door and there stands Kats family. I don't want to tell kat what snow made me do but I know she will ask.

Katniss

"So what did snow make you do?" she asks in a shy low voice. "He made me…..made me….." he is lost for words so I know this is bad. "He made me sell my body" my mouth drops. "It's okay though I don't have to ever again" I start to cry "this is my fault" I say. "No kat its fine im still the same peeta, it's not your fault it's his, it's the capitols. I take this ruff so peeta looks after flora for a day before I come out of my room. "Hey kat flora has been missing you" peeta says when he meets me in the living room. "She wants to show you something" flora is standing up at the sofa and peeta tells her to come and she walks to him. "Omg that is great flora, I love you baby" I say while I scope her up and give her a tickle.

Epilogue

We sit in the garden watching our children flora and vires are baby boy with the dark eyes and light hair chases his sister with the light hair and blue eyes. They don't know what future is ahead of them but gale is trying to fix it. He has started rebellions. I hope they work. Vires means strength. His first words were mom and hers were dad. They are happy and love each other very much. I hope gale comes through we need there future to be great, they at least deserve that right. Im pregnant again peeta loves are children and im happy that I greed to more. The capitol is a place where no one should be sent and I wont let that happen to kids if it means I die. Peeta would do the same and he would fight. In the end all we want is a chance of life with no hunger or death.

I hope you enjoyed this and I will write more if you want on it.


End file.
